Aún entre villanos, existe lealtad
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Tras una batalla notoriamente perdida, el rencor invade a Takuya y Koji; pierden el control y se lanzan contra sus oponentes, los Caballeros de la Realeza, pero aún con el daño hecho, los royal knights prueban que su lealtad va por sobre cualquier cosa. -OS-


Saludos ^^

Vengo a presentar el primero de todos mis fan fics escritos, el que quise dedicar a los caballeros reales Dynasmon y Lordknightmon. Como fue el primero, realmente no tenía mucha imaginación ni experiencia escribiendo, así que la narrativa es sencilla. Espero les agrade y me dejen reviews.

Es un one shot bastante corto ^^U

**

* * *

**

**Aún entre villanos, existe lealtad.  
**

Hace ya dos horas que Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon luchaban contra los caballeros de la realeza. Estaban exhaustos, y daban señas de no poder seguir peleando. Zoe, Jp, Tomi y Koichi los seguían alentando para que no cayeran y el digimundo fuera destruido.

-Que tontos son estos humanos, de verdad no me explico como es que siguen luchando a pesar de las grandes heridas que tienen al recibir nuestros sublimes ataques-observaba Lordknightmon.

-Los humanos son criaturas muy extrañas, por ello su mundo cae en desastres causados por ellos mismos; no podemos permitir que esto siga prolongándose más tiempo, el señor lucemon debe despertar para poner orden de una vez en el digimundo-dijo Dynasmon, mientras él y su compañero bajaban a tierra para comenzar a extraer los datos de esa región.

Kaisergreymon tenía su espada rota debido a los golpes que recibió de parte de Dynasmon, y a Magnagarurumon se le habían acabado las municiones de todas sus armas. Estaban tirados en el suelo, sin poder levantarse debido al enorme cansancio de la larga pelea.

Los caballeros estaban cerca de llegar a tierra y comenzar a llevarse los datos, mientras que Takuya y koji maldecían el no poder levantarse y luchar por el poco y nada del digimundo que les quedaba. Fue tanta la rabia y rencor que sintieron hacia los caballeros y el hecho de no poder hacer nada, que este se apoderó de ambos y sintieron un enorme agujero negro dentro de ellos, en donde podían ver a todos los digimons que morirían si el digimundo no era rescatado.

Se pusieron de pie, y al verlos, los muchachos se alegraron al ver que aún quedaban esperanzas, pero Koichi sintió que dentro de su corazón, su hermano Koji no era el mismo.

-¡Qué bien! Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon aún pueden seguir luchando-exclamó Jp al verlos a ambos de pie.

-¿No notan algo extraño en ellos?-preguntó Koichi

-¿Algo extraño?-preguntó Zoe, mientras miraba a Takuya y Koji-Es cierto, hay algo diferente en sus miradas; se ven realmente molestos.

-Es verdad… que raro, ellos no suelen enojarse de ese modo-dijo Tomi mirando a sus amigos, mientras estos seguían sin moverse, mirando como continuaban descendiendo los caballeros de la realeza.

De pronto, de un movimiento tan rápido que ni los niños ni los caballeros pudieron ver, Kaisergreymon voló en dirección de los caballeros, golpeando con todo su enorme y poderoso hombro y brazo al caballero real Lordknightmon, quien sintió una enorme piedra caer sobre su cuerpo, estrellándose luego contra el suelo, mientras una enorme capa de polvo se levantó a causa de la gran caída.

Seguido de esto Kaisergreymon fijó su mirada en su siguiente oponente; Dynasmon, quien aun se encontraba suspendido en el aire sin poder articular ni una sola palabra, a causa de la sorpresa que se llevó al ver la velocidad a la que se había movido ese digimon, quien siempre había peleado a movimientos algo lentos. Instantáneamente, se vio atrapado en los brazos de Magnagarurumon quien lo apresó sin que este pudiera moverse, mientras Kaisergreymon subía a gran velocidad dispuesto a embestirlo a el también.

Antes de que este pudiese llegar, Dynasmon tomó con sus grandes y poderosas manos a Magnagarurumon, lo levantó en el aire, y con una gran fuerza y velocidad, lo estrelló contra Kaisergreymon, quien ya se encontraba muy cerca de golpearlo. Magnagarurumon se golpeó con tal magnitud contra Kaisergreymon, que ambos perdieron su digievolución y cayeron a tierra, muy lejos de donde se encontraba Lordknightmon; tirado en el suelo estaba boca arriba, sin moverse, sin decir nada, solo observando como Dynasmon había vencido a sus oponentes, y luego comenzó a descender hasta llegar a él.

-¿Qué estas esperando? Debemos llevarnos los datos de esta región para que el señor Lucemon pueda despertar y conquistar el digimundo. Vamos, levántate-ordenó con su voz grave.

Lordknightmon solo lo miró.

-Ojalá pudiera Dynasmon-respondió su compañero con pesar en su tono pedante.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Le preguntó este, muy extrañado ante la respuesta de Lordknightmon.

-Tengo todos mis huesos rotos, no podría levantarme ni aunque el poderoso señor Lucemon viniera a exigírmelo .Que destino le esperaba a un ser tan hermoso como yo. De todas maneras Dynasmon, quiero que te lleves mi digi-core antes de que a esos humanos se les ocurra purificarme. Alguien tan bello y orgulloso como yo jamás aceptaría un deshonor como ese. Date prisa Dynasmon, antes de que esos niños lleguen. Además, debes conseguir llevarle todos los datos del digimundo al señor Lucemon para que finalmente logre conquistar el digimundo y yo pueda renacer en el hermoso y sublime mundo que el construirá.

-¿Que tonterías estás diciendo?-dijo Dynasmon en un tono bastante molesto y cerrando sus puños-El señor Lucemon nos encargó a ambos que le lleváramos los datos del digimundo y aunque tenga que cargarte los vamos a reunir.

-No seas tonto Dynasmon, jamás podrás conseguirlos si me tienes en este estado, debes hacer lo primero que es...

-Encontrar alguna manera de curarte-dijo Dynasmon cerrando aquella conversación. Este se quedó de pie unos momentos junto a su compañero quien, no podía comprender el que Dynasmon se comportara de esa forma. Dynasmon se agachó, pasó sus manos tras la espalda y las piernas de Lordknightmon, quien aún no podía salir de su asombro ante aquella escena. Los demás muchachos se encontraban demasiado ocupados atendiendo a Koji y a Takuya como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía quinientos metros más allá.

Aunque Dynasmon era bastante violento, supo tener el cuidado y la delicadeza de no lastimar a Lordknightmon. Lo levantó y luego miró sobre su hombro;

-Ya pagarán esos humanos el error que cometieron contra los caballeros de la realeza-dijo para sí mismo, mientras se alzaba al vuelo.

-¿Podrías explicarme el porqué no te quedaste con mi información y le llevaste los datos al señor Lucemon?-preguntó Lordknightmon ocultando su mirada; sentía cierta pena en que su compañero le cargase.

-Nos encomendaron esta misión a ambos y la vamos a terminar-fue la respuesta de Dynasmon, la qué dejó pensando a Lordknightmon.

-¿Sabes algo Dynasmon? A pesar de que hemos luchado juntos desde hace tiempo, creo que pasará mucho tiempo más antes de que llegue a conocerte por completo

Dynasmon río al escuchar el comentario de su compañero.

-Seguramente.

**FIN.**


End file.
